


A Sleep-over With a Monster

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro cotton-candified feline TF oneshot.





	A Sleep-over With a Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxicalyDoomed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ParadoxicalyDoomed).



Who am I? Well, that doesn't really matter. Oh, you still want to know? Fine. I'm a freak of nature. I shouldn't even be living. No, I mean this as an actual literal term. I don't even know how my body's functioning the way it is. Worst of all, I didn't even want this to happen!  
  
Anyways, might as well tell the tale.  
  
What started out as a typical sleep-over turned to much worse. Just me, Andrew, my best friend Vanessa, my _other_ best friend, Chad, and lastly, my Vanessa's friend, Patricia. Vanessa for sure had her Asian routes, alongside a dashing short brown trim and hoodie. Very outgoing, she was the first popular girl I ever met in the school. Chad, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of the perspective. Like me, he's a white male, but similarities slim there. He normally wears video-game themed T-shirts and oval gunners, along with a pointy chin and a blonde bowl haircut. Patricia I knew nothing about, I just assume she's one of Vanessa's other friends. She's a hyper-active over-chatty ~~kinda like Vanessa, almost,~~ black girl with a mean-looking hair-bun and attitude. I don't really remember what I looked like before the sleep-over. But- can you blame a guy who rarely looks in the mirror? As I've been told, I had a similar body of Chad, only with parted brown hair, black jeans, and a rather dark outlook. I'm not as quiet as Chad, yet not as talkative as Vanessa. I was just the right balance, I was happy, being able to blend in with the crowd. Then, I mean, we all knew it was coming, with it being a staple of sleep-overs, **it** happened.  
  
"So, what now?" I dare ask.  
  
"...Why not Truth or Dare!"  
  
' _God, what did I get myself into now,_ ' I pray. We all cuddled up into a circle on the ground while somebody brought out the plastic spinner. Patricia is the first to spin. I eyeball the spinner heavily, hoping I don't get chosen first. Thank God for Chad, it happens to land on him.  
  
"Goddam-!" he exclaims, before realizing Vanessa doesn't very much appreciate the sound of swearing. "...Alright, what's the truth?"  
  
Patricia gleefully mocks Chad by staring evilly at him while she digs a random strip of paper out from Vanessa's old baseball caps she had in her closet, labeled "Truth." Finally, after she stopped being a diva, she plucks one out, and unwraps it, shouting it aloud. "Ooh, this one's REAL interesting. What is the one fantasy of yours you still wish to come true?"  
  
Chad blushes like mad, before admitting, "....."  
  
"What was that?" Vanessa and Patricia harmonize, both cupping their ears with one hand, mocking, "I can't really hear you!"  
  
"...I wish I had a girl-friend, alright!"  
  
The two girls just sat there and laughed. Staring at Chad wide-eyed, a million thoughts ran through my head, most of which were ' _Please don't let me be next,_ ' and, ' _I don't want to have to reveal mine!_ '  
  
And so, next up is the girl sitting right next to me, otherwise known as Vanessa. The girl reaches for the spinner, and flicks. It spins, 'round and 'round. Me, Chad, Patricia, Vanessa, me, Chad, Patricia, Vanessa, me, Chad. Patricia. Me. Chad. Patricia...Vanessa...  
  
I bow my head after the spinner lands on me. "So...truth? ...Or dare?" Vanessa devilishly asks me.   
  
"...Gimme a dare."  
  
"Alright...~" she says, blinding herself with her hand as she randomly picks out a strip from the "Dare" bowl. "...And it's...'Try on a bikini!'"  
  
"Oh God..." I mumble, my heart shattering on the spot.  
  
"Well, you know the rules-" Patricia begins, before Vanessa covers her mouth, shouting, "I've got the perfect idea for you! Follow me!"  
  
We follow her throughout her house, careful not to make the floorboards creak. Once there, Vanessa shushes us and stealthily sneaks into her parent's bedroom. After some opening of doors we managed to hear, Vanessa sneaks out the open door, silently closing it. "Shh..." she says, as we all quietly sneak back up to Vanessa's bedroom.   
  
"So...you want me to _wear_ this?" I ask.  
  
"My mom always said that I shouldn't wear, so, I never did. But I always was curious about it. Sooo..."  
  
I scowl at her, getting an actual good look at the actual bikini in light. Definitely doesn't look like any other bikini I've seen. Both the bottom and top look like something made for fancy snobs. Hey, it doesn't help that the bra has lion fur on it. Not to mention, blue-dyed lion fur on it. The bottom half wasn't any better, with it donning pink plastered-on fake fur. Pulling on one strap, then the other arm strap. Strange, it feels almost tingly. Ignoring it, I pull up one of the leg straps. It gets worse for some reason. Trying to shove off my worries, I pull on the last strap. "So, how do I look?" I say, heavily breathing.  
  
Nothing happened at first. Or so, I thought. "Um...Andrew?" one of them says.  
  
"Yes? I inquire.  
  
"...You have a tail..." they responded. Curious and shocked, I looked down to find that yes indeed, there was a tail coming. A rather large, rather wide, and rather fluffy tail was at my backside, and it had no intention of stopping. Getting a better look at it, it was a very vibrant, neon shade of pink. Wonder why I didn't feel it. Oh well, I've got more important things to freak out about. Like how the fur's spreading.   
  
"What do I do?!" I ask as the fur continues up my back-side and down my legs. Strangely, after the fur takes over, it's like I can't feel it anymore. Note taken. Nobody seems too keen to be answering my question. As my tail finally finishes growing, at a most respectable 5 feet, the new furry skin overtakes all of my back, oblivious to my moans. A fin of pelt grows out the back of my neck as it wraps around my body to the sides, ready for the front. Weirdly, it blends from a pink to a baby blue as it reaches the front of my chest, and continues down my to my stomach, before the blue fur stops at the front of my thighs. It definitely feels weird, not being able to feel my torso or legs.  
  
As my new fur spirals down my legs, I begin to focus more on my neck. Hyperventilating, I start gasping for air as I feel my muscles turn limp into a fluffy substance. Same as my chest, the pink radiates off the back of my neck while the blue overtakes the front. I start patting my neck only to notice my shifting lips are blocking my changing hands. My jaw somehow connects with my nose, forming something akin to a lion's muzzle. The blue wraps around my cheeks while my pink foes down the bone to my nose. My hair then dyes itself pink, turning almost to a girl's hair length. My ears jut outward like cat ears, and the inside turn blue as the outside turns to the same pink.  
  
When I look down at my hands, I see each of the inside of my fingers bubbling up like I'd just rested my entire two hands on an electronic lantern, and my fingernails grew obnoxiously long. Seeing my forearms turn blue then spreading to my palms isn't too relaxing either. I mean, I always liked feeling my hands! But I guess now the more important is my legs. The pink stopped as soon as it reached my knees, fading to the blue as the fluffy fur continues downward. I hear my shoes ripping apart as my new toenails begin to form, and my toes infuse together to make a paw, with the balls of my feet bubbling outward, making the paws complete. I sigh, think it's all over. Unfortunately, it's not.  
  
As I feel an uncomfortable pain, I look down to see my skin bulging out to fit the new bikini. "Uhhhh..." I squeak, now realizing my voice belongs to a girl. Oh God.   
  
"...Maybe that's why she said to never touch it..." Chad muttered.  
  
Vanessa was close to breaking into tears. She started, "I'm sorry! I didn't- I never realized or gave thought as to why... If I knew that was gonna happen, I would have never have made that a dare in the first place... Now this is all my fault..." Her knees lean down to the ground, before she purposefully tumbles, crying. Chad and Patricia help her up and calm down. She breaks free of their grasp, and sprints towards me. She tackles me with a bear hug, crying into my skin.  
  
Patting her head the head, I lean in only to whisper to her ear, "It's alright. I'm about as freaked out as you about this... I can only hope it'll wear off soon..." She cries harder.  
  
"...At least you smell good..." she slightly jokes.  
  
"Do I?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah...like cotton candy..."  
  
Chad, after he says that, commands, "Wait." That usually means he's onto something _big._ He walks over to me.  
  
"Give me your arm." Hesitantly, I pull my new arm out to him. He reaches for it, only- _plucking_ out from me?! I stare in amazement as I see a fluff ball that use to be me, then, I look down at my arm, only to see it regrowing.   
  
"How ironic... You're made _out_ of cotton candy," he says, impressed.  
  
"So...Does this mean I can tear off my... uh..." I say, looking down at my chest.  
  
"Well, if you just saw that you reformed, you can, it'll just come back," Chad explained.  
  
"Aw man..." I moan.  
  
"It's okay! I can teach you how to act like a girl! We can go to the park, and to the movies, and **oh!** \- the shopping! Oh yees, shopping!" Patricia shouted, gleefully.  
  
"But," I defend, "I liked being a guy..."  
  
"...Can't change that now, can we?" Vanessa asks, now looking up at me.  
  
"...Guess not..." I mumble, laying my head on top of hers, hugging her.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
_"I'm sorry... If I knew that was gonna happen, I would have never... Now this is all my fault..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made something! :dummy: Hoo-rah! ( Why am I unproductive? Because agar.io happened. XD )  
> Normally, I don't like getting into the kinky stuff, but I had to mention the trigger was a bikini at least once, and I tried to not go into detail too much. (No, I do not do p0rn, guys! Do not ask me to write such a thing!)  
> But yet, I actually really like this one, for some reason... I said that I don't like the kinky stuff, you guys! D:  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
